


Chronicle of Light and Dark

by Bluejay1481



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua is moronsexual, Aqua x Terra, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don’t even know, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Terra is a dummy, Terra x Aqua - Freeform, Terraqua - Freeform, Ventus is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay1481/pseuds/Bluejay1481
Summary: It’s was instant. A flash. A boom. And just like that you were gone. How could I forgive myself for letting this happen to you? I should have been there, but my own convoluted idea of what is truly right and wrong was blurred for that fleeting moment. And in my lapse of judgment, I missed the most important things; You.(A story about two stubborn people trying to figure out how to talk about their feelings for one another. Aka some good romantic Aqua x Terra for ya’ll)





	1. Longing

It was eerily still and serene that morning. The lack of light made the empty throne room look slightly hazy. The giant stained glass windows that were usually flooded with colorful beams of light were barely illuminated. The light patter of Terra’s footsteps echoed down the tranquil hall. Another early morning, but even this was early for him. He crept down the entry way, trying his best to remain silent in the echo like chamber of the castle. Sound always seemed to bounce across the towering ivory walls, even whispered secrets reverberated like calloused yells. 

His fingers wrapped around the golden filigree handle of the front door. It was much too early to be up, but still too late to achieve a sustaining slumber. He rolled his head side to side, loosening his shoulders as the massive door creaked open. Rays of honey colored light peaked through the clouds as dawn rang in The Land of Departure. The sun was just peaking over the horizon coating everything in sight in the warm light of another day. It was truly a beautiful sight to see.

Terra slipped through the doorway, trying his best to close the door as silently as possible behind him. The morning sun warmed his exposed skin, it was nearly summer and already the temperature had been growing. He flexed his arms, moving them in circular motions as he tried to shake off the last lingering bit of exhaustion harbored inside him. He sauntered down the worn stone steps, taking a seat at the very bottom. Emerald like ivy licked its way up the cobblestone rails that bordered the stairway, delicate white flowers bloomed here and there along the vines. An intricate marble mural was centered in front of him, plush grass sprouted around the edges. 

He exhaled, trying to gather his jumble of thoughts. There was far too much on his mind at the moment, things he wanted to vent about and things we wished to never speak of. But one thought continuously pestered him, it was all he could think about lately. “What are you doing up so early?” Her tender voice jostled him. Aqua knelt doing, taking aseat next to him, she was much too stealthy for his liking. “I could say the same to you.” He mused, “Couldn’t sleep, thought I’d come enjoy the view.” Her hands rested in her lap, a delightful look played across her face. Her eyes rested on the horizon. “It’s breathtaking, isn’t it? Such an amazing morning.” 

His face flushed as he admired her, the persistent thought rapping in his head yet again. “Yeah, beautiful...” He muttered. Aqua stretched her hands above her head, summoning her keyblade when her arms peaked. She shifted her weight and rose to her feet. “Great morning for practice, don’t ya think?” His gaze never faltered, he watched her form as she wandered over to the wooden practice dummy situated across the yard. In an instant, she sashayed through the air to strike her target.

He stayed planted in his spot, perched on the cobblestone staircase just outside the doors to the massive castle like building. One hand resting in his lap, the other propped under his chin allowing him to rest his weight on it. A delicate yawn breathed through his lips as he drank in the sight in front of him.

________________________________________

Blow after blow, she had been at it for nearly an hour now. A flash of light glinting off of the keyblade upon impact stirred him from his daze. The winged calves of her boots dug into the lush grass as she side stepped around the dummy, her keyblade landing yet another colossal blow to the side. 

“Ouch. That one looked like it hurt!” He called to her, a smirk played across his lips. Aqua steadied herself, breathing heavily for a moment before adjusting her tousled navy locks. She rested her weight on her weapon while she continued to control her breathing. “Not to shabby, huh? You wanna take a crack at it?” 

He let out a low chuckle that tickled the pit of her stomach. “Not this time, we should probably wait for the small fry anyways. You know he would be absolutely heartbroken if he knew we were training without him.” If looks could kill Terra swore he would be dead at this very moment. The way the sunlight illuminated the ocean-like hues of her hair, the light blush that splayed across her face, that smile, those eyes. He could barely take it, but she could never know that. “We should probably head inside, it’s almost time for breakfast and we’ve got kitchen duty!”

________________________________________

Terra had spent his entire adolescence training under Eraqus; the only father figure he had ever come to know. He had dedicated most of his life to protecting the light and maintaining order, he couldn’t think about something as silly as romance. What he needed was focus... but how could he when his heart practically beat out of his chest every time she gave him that look. Aqua was on his mind more and more lately after Eraqus caught Terra staring for a bit too long after sparring practice one day. 

The memory played vividly in his head; a knowing grin held its place upon his wise visage the day he beckoned Terra into the thrown room. “Will Aqua be joining us?” He asked the sagely Master. Eraqus was faced away from him, hands behind his back. He turned on his heel and put a hand on the young apprentices shoulder. “Not this time my dear boy. I’ve sent her away on a mission this afternoon. I wanted to discuss your duties as a Keyblade Master. Privately.” He gave the young mans shoulder a light squeeze and reassuring smile as he continued. 

“You see, Terra. It is our duty as Keyblade Wielders to protect the light and drive out the darkness from all worlds.” Eraqus kept his grip on Terra’s shoulder as he gestured with his free hand, “Do you know what the strongest form of light in existence is? I hopefully assume you have been studying in between training sessions.” 

The young apprentice flashed a confident expression as he answered matter-of-factly, “Of course, Master. Teamwork and friendship is the key to light.” Eraqus gave another quick squeeze before he folded his arms behind his back again. “While it is true that friendship is the greatest amplifier of light, I believe your judgement is slightly misguided. Let’s take Aqua for example! She is a deeply skilled opponent on her own but together, as a team, you both are as good as any seasoned Master. Seeing you two grow together has reminded me of what true light is capable of.”

Terra gave a slight bow, “Thank you Master, I’m honored that you’re pleased with our training... and our friendship.” The last words hung in the air for slightly too long, the look in his eyes faltered as the words fell from his mouth. Eraqus let out a deep sigh, his lips pressed into a line. This kid really was clueless, huh? 

The seasoned master recalled the moment he realized what was truly going on. He had observed his young apprentice lingering his gaze on Aqua more and more over the years. It started out as an innocent glance here and there, slowly blossoming into longing unreciprocated staring contests. Terra had a good head on his shoulders but he was still a child in many ways. Aqua on the other hand was deeply dedicated to her role in becoming a Keyblade Master. Ventus could shout from the rooftops about Terra’s affection for her and she would still be caught off guard. ‘Ah young love.’ The pleasing thought brought him back to the situation at hand. 

“As your Master and Caretaker I hope you don’t mind me asking-“. Terra’s postured straightened, expression poised, “There is nothing you could ever ask of me that I would not tell you, Master.” His clasped hands rose and fell as he let out another deep sigh. “I have a mission for you and Aqua tomorrow. You will forgo hand to hand combat and study in the library. I want you two to learn about the purest form of light before we continue with your training.” Terra’s brow furrowed as he shot a confusing glance in the old mans direction. Their eyes met and with a nod Eraqus answered his burning question. “The purest form of light, my boy, is Love.”

________________________________________

Terra’s face flushed recalling the events of the day prior. Master Eraqus expressed his concern... rather his interest in his apprentices relations. After a long and detailed discussion, full of deeply embarrassing advice, the master sent him on a journey with one goal: Tell Aqua how he felt.

But had he really been that obvious? It’s not like he stared at her all the time or anything. Only when she gave him that smile, or laughed, or fought, or... shit. Okay, maybe his eyes has been a little privy to his fellow trainee but there’s no way she could ever reciprocate his affection, right? They had grown together in the halls of The Land of Departure, though they were raised together they never developed a sibling like relationship. Rather, they depended on one another, leaned on each other when needed. She was his best friend, his closest confidant, and he never wanted to lose that. Ever. 

Perhaps that’s why he locked his feelings away for so long. His longing for her was great, but his need for her to be a pillar in his life was greater. He never wanted to face his feeling out of deep fear or rejection. What if he ruined what they had at the present moment? 

The wise words of his Master rapped his brain for the umpteenth time that day. “Life is full of surprises, but revealing your feelings may not be as surprising as you think.” What the heck did that mean? Did she know, how could she? Maybe the master had already had a similar discussion with her. Maybe Ven told her? After one too many sleepless nights he confided his feelings in the boy while watching the sun rise one morning. After acting completely and utter grossed out, Ven reassured him that nothing he could ever say or do would drive the them apart. Sometimes that kid was wise beyond his years, other times Terra couldn’t believe he was confident enough to wield a keyblade. This was one of the latter moments.

The blonde headed boy fumbled atop a small step latter reaching for a bag of flower conveniently perched on the highest shelf in the kitchen. The sun had breached past the mountains and the day was in full swing, it was still before noon but the trio was already bustling with their morning duties. Aqua was making pancakes, which Ven insisted on helping with. Terra had just finished setting the table and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Just like everything else in their home, the kitchen was massive. Light blue walls surrounded them, interlocking pearl-like tiles on the floor complimented them nicely. Whitewashed cabinets reached nearly to the ceiling, at the center of it all sat a chestnut wooden table. A set of Six baroque carved chairs were neatly tucked around the circumference. Despite it still being early in the day the kitchen was bustling with life. Ven was still struggling on his tip toes while Aqua leaned her back against the counter stirring a mixture within the bowl in her hand.

Terra took his seat at the table, he had already eaten, now he was merely waiting. He had cleanup duty after breakfast which he was for once thankful for. Anything to keep his mind off of the pressing matter at hand was ideal. “Here let me help.” Aqua chimed as she effortlessly stepped on the stool and removed the bag of flour from the shelf. Terra bit his lip and internally cursed as his gaze followed her hips. Ven settled down next to him flashing a knowing grin his way, the young boy cleared his throat, “So, I heard you guys have to study today. That’s pretty freaking lame, meanwhile Master said he’s going to give me more pointers on fighting today!” 

Aqua delicately folded the flour into the pancake batter. She gave another signature smile while continuing to add various ingredients into the batter. “That’s awesome Ven! I told you that you’re improving. You’ll be out there fighting with us in no time!” Her hand dipped into a colorful bag on the counter, pulling out a hand full of chocolate chips and sprinkling them into the batter. “Though, I’m not sure what we’re supposed to be ‘studying’ today. Master Eraquis never specified but I’m sure we have a mountain of books waiting for us in the library.” 

“Good morning everyone!” Eraqus appeared in the doorway. The three greeted him in unison. He approached the table, giving Terra a pat on the back signaling it was time to get to work. “Aqua, Terra, I can finish up breakfast for Young Ventus and tidy up after. Go ahead and complete your duties for the day.” She bowed her head slightly while placing the bowl on the counter. “Thank you Master, we won’t let you down today!” Terra rose from his seat, giving Ven’s hair a good ruffle before he joined Aqua in the doorway. “Good luck today, may your heart be your guiding key.” They both bowed and thanked him. Aqua turned and headed in the direction of the library but Terra hovered for a moment while he swallowed his pride. Eraqus shot Terra a wink and Ventus gave him a thumbs up. “You coming?” She called down the hallway, waiting from him. He steeled his nerves and joined her stride down the hall.


	2. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the previous chapters but the goods are coming I promise! I’m currently taking requests for this series so let me know what you’d like to see.

The library was anything but quaint. Huge pillars of carved wood held rows upon rows of books. Large lavender curtains framed massive windows that complimented the bookshelves that sat across the room. A slight cloud of dust permiated the air allowing rays of sun to peek in with an ethereal glow. Massive stacks of scripture and scrolls poured over the edges of several tables inside. And above it all, a painted mural of the night sky with a heart shaped moon. Aqua had heard rumors that Eraquis and his fellow apprentice had painted it many years ago, though she never had the nerve to ask. 

She stepped through the carved wooden doors and took a seat at the one the many desks that littered the room. Terra leaned against the edge of one of the towering windows, not yet ready to cut through the stillness of the air. Aqua was never one to wait though. She fiddled her fingers for a moment before she rose to her feet again. “Did Master tell you what we’re supposed to be studying today? I thought he would have left us a note or at least given us some sort of guidance.” Her eyes flitted around the room. She was mentally checking to make sure there was, in fact, no sort of instructions left. Ever the observant one. 

Terra’s arms were crossed. He rubbed his biceps for comfort; a bad habit he had picked up over the years. A habit he didn’t realize Aqua would immediately recognize. Before he could respond she was already in front of him. She softly placed her hand on his cheek. “Hey what’s wrong? We’re not going to get in trouble. I can go ask Master what we’re supposed to be covering today-“ Her words were stolen. Terra’s gesture mirrored her own, as he rested his hand on her cheek. His thumb nervously swiping her soft skin and he pondered how to reply. ‘How do you tell someone that you love someone?’ He wondered. How do you tell someone that you’ve been pining from them for years but your own love and fear kept you from saying anything at all? He bit his lip as their eyes fell upon one another.

Her eyes were like starlight, striking against the ebony darkness of her lashes and the pink hue of her cheeks. She was... everything. But was he really ready to tell her that? “Terra?” Her voice was like a whisper but in the hallowed hall even the softest of words echoed. He swallowed his breath and removed his hand from her cheek, moving it to the back of his head. His other hand found his hip, trying to cover his lapse of weakness and get on with it all. “I’m fine. I know why we’re here.”

 

________________________________________

It had been several hours since they arrived. Aqua poured over the roughly bound book that lay open in front of her. Ivory pages bursting at the seams, crinkled on the verge of collapse. She flipped the page to study a previous passage. Delicate hands scribbled notes and added references to the growing list in front of her. She paused for a moment to allow her brain to catch up and actually absorb the information she was studying. The worn table creaked as she placed her ankles atop its surface. ‘What do you want me to do, Master?’ Her mind mused but she didn’t hesitate at the thought, for she already knew the answer.   
-  
Just the afternoon prior he had taken her aside to accuse... ask about her relations with Terra. She had always been close with Eraqus, he had practically raised her. Over several wearing years he had helped mold her into a model keyblade wielder and soon-to-be Master as well. “Aqua, a moment alone?” He called out to her as she reached for the castle door. She thought he was giving her a signature pre-mission pep talk, alas no. His expression played at something else. A deeper meaning that had been waning his mind for a while. Little did she expect for him to approach her about... her romantic interests. 

“Are you and Terra.... courting?” He blurted out. The traveled man couldn’t help but grin as his apprentice stood gobsmacked in the door way of their home. “I... Master we... of course not! I’m much too busy with my training to be... did he say something to you?” Her exasperated manner caused his guise to deepen. “Ah, perhaps it is nothing. Forget I said anything and carry on!” Though as much as she tried to ‘carry on’ her feet felt like cement blocks cast right into the ground. An incredulous look was still painted on her face as she thanked her Master and stepped outside. 

Did Ven possibly tell him about their conversation from the previous night? As if he hadn’t chided her enough, now her own master was suspect of her feelings towards Terra. Aqua swallowed her embarrassment and readied herself to summon her armor. Yet, as her eyes closed and breathing steadied she couldn’t help but feel a presence in the distance. She glanced over her shoulder only to spy Eraquis approaching. Oh great, now what? “One more thing, Aqua.” His playful expression had vanished, replaced by the usual cool tone he wore so proudly.   
-  
Aqua shifted her weight to sway back and forth in the chair, the aged pegs lightly scraped against the wooden floor. Before sending her off, Eraqus had instructed her to report to the library with Terra for her next duties. She nervously bit her lip, was this some ploy to get them closer together or punishment for letting Ventus sneak extra dessert last week? Tried as she may, she couldn’t wrap her brain around the surrounding situation. She knew in her heart how she felt about Terra, he was the only man she has ever longed for, the only one she had ever loved. But how do you form the words to express what you feel in your heart? The tranquility was interrupted by Terra setting yet another stack of manuscripts on the adjoining desk. 

He had told her it was their duty to further study medicinal herbs for potions for the remaining afternoon. So there she had sat; combing the local texts for ingredients she had yet to identify. Meanwhile, he continued to routinely scaled the ladders around the room taking time to examine each title before retrieving it from it’s designated spot. The stack on his table had grown considerably, though he had yet to crack open a single book. “So uh, what are all these for?” Aqua cocked a brow at him as he set down yet another mountain of scrolls. 

Love Potions: An Apprentice Guide, The Study of Attraction, Romeo and Juliet. Several titles Terra had pulled involved love in some capacity. As Aqua studied the spines of several books in one of many piles she realized they were all about love in some shape or form. Terra beamed at her, “Master has tasked me with a special mission. I’m supposed to study love and how it banishes darkness.” She wanted to slap her forehead, that wouldn’t have be very subtle though. So the master had spoken with him, but to what capacity? She bit her tongue before she could ask. Aqua put on her best fake smile, and nodded before taking a spot in front of the window. “You okay?” His tone was full of concern but not overbearing. “Just thinking.” She sighed. How could she ever bring herself to confess to this adorable moron that she loved him?


	3. Dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting across different planes of existence hurt, but being away from you hurt even more. 
> 
> Post Birth by Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the quick chapter, it’s more of a bridge between the previous chapter and the one ahead. 
> 
> PS: thanks for all the love on this fic

Aqua:

‘How can I find words to tell you... how I truly feel? These feelings, feelings of longing for you. They ache inside me. I tried so desperately to protect you but I wasn’t strong enough. I wish I could conjure the strength to look you in the eye and confess. Yes, confess that this unbearable pain is all because you are not by my side. My love, from the moment I met you I knew we were in this together. I knew from the moment we touched hands that you were the one. My own selfish demons and desire to excel blinded me and for that, I can never apologize enough. My only hope is that we can move forward, together. Stronger than ever. I love you, never forget that. ‘ 

Aqua’s head fell in her lap, her inconsolable sobs finally erupting. Small smudges of ink formed on the page as tears rolled off her chin and down onto the note nestled in her arms. “Will I ever see you again? Will I even have the chance to give this to you?” She voiced her thought aloud through her streaming sobs her words became mumbled. The darkness echoed her pain, amplifying and sending it right back.

“How long has it been?” She looked up from her lap. The monochrome landscape glistened in front of her. Ash-like sand met obsidian colored water as waves broke against the shore at her feet. Thunder clapped in the distance, a storm was brewing. Aqua clutched the note to her chest. “I promise...” she choked, “I promise, one day I will find you and tell you the truth”   
________________________________________

Terra:

‘One day, I will find you.’ His thoughts rang like a crack of thunder in the dead of night. Through clouds of darkness, lies, and pain one thing was constant. One thing always remained. Her. Like a shining beacon of light guiding him towards the shore, she was the only thing keeping him afloat. It had been ages, though at this point he had lost count. His physical body cast aside, no, stolen. But his will remained, heart strong and thoughts ever present he persisted. Behind the haze of Xemnas, Terra pushed on.

His mind existed in a light slumber, as if his eyes were closed but his consciousness was still alert. Most days he drifted, but days like this his mind was sharp. Lingering on thoughts of the future. ‘I promise, I will find you and finally tell you the truth.’ He ached. ‘One day, I will tell you everything. I will cast this darkness aside and embrace you. Our love will shine like the sun, casting out any darkness that remains.’ If his thoughts could be vocal at that moment they would scream out like vengeful sobs. He cursed Xehanort, Xemnas, all of them. They took away his life, his freedom, and the only person he ever loved. 

The day would come when he would break free and strike down that man that wronged him but for now he conserved his strength. As his mind wandered and once again he found himself floating back to a familiar scene. A starlit sky, the scent of freshly bloomed wildflowers, and an unmistakable presence.   
________________________________________

The night air was brisk but a welcome contrast to the humid temperature of the day. The scent of honeysuckle and lavender was blooming in the air. It was a perfect night, well, almost. Terra swung his legs of the edge of the bluff while gazing up at the untamed view before him. He fondly remembered climbing the floating platforms of earth as a child, much to his masters dismay. Though, these days he visited the spot when he needed clarity. This night, much like many others, his mind fell upon one person. After his blunder at the library he was desperate to come to some sort of impasse. “There’s got to be an easy way to tell her.” 

The sound of grass crunching underfoot caused Terra to jump in shock, summoning his keyblade. He sprouted to his feet only to be greeted by a rather tired looking Ventus. “Ven? What the hell-I mean... What are you doing up so late?” The small blonde gave a groggy nod, taking up the grass seat next to him. Terra allowed his keyblade to dissipate, returning to his own seat. Ventus gazed off into the night, lazy blinks interrupting his focus. “Couldn’t sleep. What’s your excuse?” Terra craned his neck towards him, only to be met with the boys cocky expression. “You’re thinking about her again, huh?”

Ventus never took issue with cutting straight to the point. A deep blush crept across Terra’s face as he crossed his arms. “Yeah, I guess so.” The pair exchanged a look before laying back onto the grass. A moment passed until the boy spoke again. “You gonna tell her?” His question caught Terra off guard. Of course he was going to tell her! Right? He chewed his lip trying to think of how to respond. “You should tell her before your mastery exams.” His brows furrowed, turning in the boys direction again. “What? The day after tomorrow?” He spoke curtly as if he was offended. Ventus stretched his arms before settling his hands behind his head. He beamed at Terra and shook his head. “There’s no better time than the present and the longer you wait, the more you’ll regret it!” 

A light chuckle slipped from his lips as he reached over to ruffles the blondes spiky locks, much to his dismay. “You’re way ahead of the curve. Ya know that?” The pair sat silently for the rest of the night until dawn peaked over the distant mountains. No words left to say, Terra knew what he had to do.


	4. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these years, I still want you. The time has finally come for these starcrossed lovers to reunite and spill their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta-readers, we die like men. My bad id there are any errors, I wrote this super late. But, at long last we’re finally here, enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter will proooooobably be smut. Don’t forget I’m taking requests for this fic so feel free to drop you deepest desires for this pair in the comments.

The silence of night was deafening, and a stark contrast to what Terra had grown accustomed to. Gone were the bleak swirling thoughts of hopelessness and suffering. Life had gone back to normal since the defeat of the former master, Xehanort. Everyone tried to fall back into a routine that was left in shambles. Terra found himself trying to rebuild a home that felt hollow and empty without guidance from Eraqus. And all the while, he had yet to find a moment alone with Aqua since their return. 

His bare feet treaded softly down the hall, beams of moonlight illuminated the passage as he turned the corner past Aqua’s room. She had been unusually quiet since they had arrived at the Land of Departure a week ago. Despite her best efforts to put on a brave face for Ventus, Terra could easily see through her facade. He clenched his fist in frustration as he neared the end of the Hall. Why couldn’t she just confide in him? The war was over, she didn’t need to shoulder the burden anymore. ‘We grew up together for fucks sake... just talk to me.’ Terra thought. He longed for the carefree days from over a decade ago, had it really been that long already? Damnit. He cursed himself. How could he possibly face her now? 

His train of thought was cut short as a guttural scream rippled through the silence. Aqua. He moved instinctively. Thoughts forgotten, keyblade in hand, he darted down the hallway. Peace had only just returned and Terra feared for the worst. Had Xehanort survived? We’re heartless overrunning their defenses? Nobodies? Terra stood dumbfounded in Aquas quaint room after practically ripping the door off it’s hinges. His eyes scanned for the threat and yet he found nothing. Aqua clutched a crisp white sheet over her chest, eyes glossy with tears threatening to spill over at any moment. 

Terra’s heart thundered. His chest pounded. White knuckles gripped the keyblade. It had been so long since he had been in her room. Delicate lace curtains draped over the window overlooking the garden. Drawings hung upon the wall, scribbles from Ventus after he had arrived at the castle. Books littered shelves, everything glossed over under the lack of light. A single candlelit lantern burned on the nightstand. Next to that, a vase of dried flowers he faintly remembered giving her for good luck before their mastery exams. Everything was drenched in moonlight while flickering shadows danced upon the walls.

“I... I had a nightmare.” She groggily croaked from behind the protection of her sheet. A deep ridge formed between his brow as he tried to flush the adrenaline from his system. He allowed the keyblade to drop from his hand, letting it disappear into sparks as it fell. He turned to face her. The dark circles under her eyes were accentuated by the disheveled waterfall of hair cascading around her soft features. Come to think of it, she had looked pretty exhausted the past few days. He strode over to her bed. Taking a seat next to her as she lowered the sheet. A baggy grey shirt that looked all too familiar hung on her soft form. Her eyes went wide, “I’m sorry, I haven’t really had time to clean my night clothes since we got back. I-“ Her cheeks were painted pink, visible even under the low light. 

“What was nightmare about?” He asked, trying to shake her insecurities. Her arms went to her shoulders, rubbing them for comfort. She must have picked up on his habit during her confinement to the darkness. Their heavy lidded eyes met. Aqua spoke softly, as if whispering a secret, “The darkness. It haunts me every waking moment, and I just can’t shake it. Especially when I sleep.” She shuttered. His fingers found her own instinctually, he rubbed small reassuring circles into her palm. “How long has it been since you slept?” The deafening silence returned. The internal debate of telling him the truth played out on her face like a cinema screen. “Three days...” she answered begrudgingly. 

Without a second thought he climbed under the covers and settled in next to her. “What are you doing?” Her expression was shellshocked. Terra flashed a reassuring grin while wrapping an arm around her. “You’ve given me no choice. When we were kids, I would sleep in your bed with you when you had nightmares. It always helped you fall back asleep. ” The memory carried Aqua back to a time long ago. A time of happiness, when there was no looming threat or feeling of pain within her own heart. She conceited, nestling herself into his embrace. A fresh scent flushed her nose. The smell of him. It too brought her back to happier times. For it had been far too long since they shared a moment like this. He rested his head atop her own. And just like he promised, she soon drifted off into a much needed slumber. 

Her light snore filled his heart with joy. Nothing made him happier than knowing the woman he loved was safe and sound. His free arm gently wrapped around the front of her torso. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. Hair sticking out in every direction and swimming in his shirt. It was everything he had ever wanted and hoped for his future. Terra desperately wished he could preserve this moment forever when a stray thought crossed his mind. He smirked, eyes closing. ‘Finally.’ He thought, ‘Finally I know how to tell her... but I’ll need Ven’s help.’ With the foundation of a plan paved in his mind he felt as though a tremendous weight was lifted from his shoulders. He allowed his himself to relax and snuggled in closer to Aqua. The room filled with their adjoining snores. Finally, some good sleep.  
________________________________________

“What do you mean Twilight town?!” Her voice carried throughout the castle. Ventus sat perched on the kitchen counter, grinning ear to ear. Aqua was parallel to him, she grabbed another dish to rinse under the water of the sink. “C’mon Aqua! I haven’t had ice cream in like, over a decade.” Oh no. Not the pouty face, anything but that. Ventus knew exactly what he was doing. Bottom lip out ever so slightly, eyes wide. Aqua was a goner. “Fine, fine! I give. You better finish your chores before I get back.” He beamed at her as she headed towards the hallway. “Mission accomplished.” He whispered to himself.   
________________________________________

Perhaps a little time away from home was exactly what Aqua needed. Time to sort out her feelings. It had been so long since she had seen Terra, really seen him. Her feet rose and fell down the cobblestone steps, though she paused when she reached the marble mosaic. Eyes closed, she fought back the tears threatening to spill. “I’m so sorry Master. I did everything you said, but I can’t even find the strength to tell him the truth about my own heart.” She could feel the weight of the glass Wayfinder in her pocket. Instinctively, her hand reached to fumble with it. How many times had she repeated this action in the Realm of Darkness? The handmade heirloom served as a constant reminder to stay strong, to remember what she was fighting for.

She gave the Wayfinder a light squeeze before summoning her keyblade. Her armor materialized as did her hover-bike. She stepped onto the familiar frame, flexing her arms and taking hold of the grips. Now this was something she dearly missed. The armor felt comforting, a reminder of days past. The steady hum of the bike sent jolts up her spine. “I’m sure Ven and Terra won’t mind if I take a little joy ride on my way.” She revved the engine, a smirk painted within her helmet. The bike sputtered to life and before she knew it, she was soaring skyward.  
________________________________________

“Are you sure she’s going to be gone long enough?” Ventus called to Terra as he hustled down the stairs, supplies in hand. The faint sound of an engine revving proved his theory to be correct. “Something tells me we’ll have plenty of time.” The duo headed out the doors to the garden. A light breeze filled the air with sweet scents of lush grass and flowering blooms. The garden was alive and thriving. Rose bushes spilled over with freshly opened buds. A variety of wildflowers grew scattered, painting the landscape like an abstract patchwork. The sun was beginning to set and by Terra’s estimation they only had an hour or two to get everything ready. 

The two set into motion. Terra tediously wrapped and draped string lights around fence posts. Ventus retrieved a white linen tablecloth from inside the castle. He dusted off the rod iron garden table before neatly dressing it. Even their new found friend Chirithy pitched in, picking only the best flowers from the garden. It was picture perfect. The faint glow of the string lights lit up the surrounding area as the sun began to set. Vibrant colors became muted, the environment shifted from light heartedly full of life to secluded and romantic. As the team finished prepping the garden for Aqua’s return, Ventus couldn’t help but ask. “So what are you going to say to her?” His question caught Terra off guard. He nearly dropped the delicate China plates he was placing on the table.

He swallowed hard. The exactly words hadn’t yet formed in his mind. He finished setting the table, giving it one last glance over before turning to Ven. “The truth. Something I should have told her many years ago. We’re both... so different now. So much has changed, but with her it all feels the same. We may be different people now but how I feel has never changed.” This answer pleased the young boy. So he really had grown up? 

Time was a shifty thing for the three keyblade wielders. Ventus experienced no gap in time, it was like waking from a dream. Aqua’s perception of time passing was skewed. In her recounting of time spent in the darkness she recalled it feeling like no time passed at all yet at the same time feeling like an eternity. Terra, on the other hand, got the short end of the stick. He experienced every waking second of time passing. So many years spent captivate truly changed him mentally. His love for Aqua became overwhelming the moment he reunited with her. Though, he hadn’t figured out how to tell her until their encounter the night prior.

He took one final satisfied look at everything. It really was perfect. The two shared a fist bump and light chuckle. “Thank you Ven. I couldn’t have done this without you.” He glanced at the boy who was looking more and more like a young man these days. Chirithy hopped into his arms, they both waved at Terra as they headed back into the castle. There was nothing left to do but wait. He took a seat at the charmingly set table.

The setting was impeccable. White linens with crisped folded peach colored napkins, sparkling silver cutlery, and fine china. Two flutes filled with champagne. Delicious smelling steak with fine chopped vegetables wafted into the air. In the center sat a modest silver dish with two fluffy frosted cupcakes. Thank god Chirithy knew how to cook so good. Dusk faded into twilight, it was nearly time. Terra steeled his nerves, he was practically sweating bullets. He had waited so many years, hell, an entire lifetime for this moment. Finally, she would understand what she meant to him. After all these years she would know of his truly feelings. His only hope was that her feelings had not diminished after so many years spent apart. “What’s all this?” Her voice was like a song. He rose from his seat and turned to face her.  
________________________________________

Wind whipped against the exterior of Aqua’s armor as she sped through the air. Her time in Twilight Town was greatly needed, a moment to distract herself from the swirling thoughts in her brain. She had been greeted by a few old friends and several new ones as well. Axel... er... Lea was as eccentric as ever, reminding her several times to memorize things. Xion was still shy but did her best to be social. Roxas was complicated. Aqua had caught herself scolding him upon arrival. “Ven, why did you have me come all the way here if you were just going to tag along?!” Not the best way to make introductions. She was still getting used to him. It’s pretty tough to accept someone that’s basically an edgy twin of one of yours closest friends.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé were surprisingly present as well. Aqua took special note of how Riku’s arm was wrapped around Naminé’s small frame. Sora and Kairi’s hands were also intertwined. The bunch reminded her eerily of Terra and herself. Is that what they would have been like if given the chance? It made her wish she had confessed many years ago. They would all grow into fine young masters one day. Seeing Sora and Riku so grown made her feel so aged despite the little time that had passed for her. 

Through her helmet Aqua glanced down at the woven grocery bag resting next to her feet. Three bars of Sea Salt ice creams and a dainty pink envelope peaked out from the sack. An invitation to a party on Destiny Island. The moment Kairi spotted Aqua she had already whipped the invitation out of her bag. ‘You are cordially invited.’ was written in lavish gold lettering on the front. She spurred the engine to go faster, seeing the ice cream bars slowly beginning to melt. There was plenty of time to think about reuniting and parties later. For now, Aqua needed deliver the spoils of her travels and come clean to Terra.

Her bike and armor vanished with a spark as she touched down onto the marble tiles in front of the castle. It was already night, perhaps hey joyride went on a little longer than expected. She reached for the cobblestone stair railing, a faint glow caught her eye as her hand found purchase. She craned her neck and squinted. The garden? The distance between the floating platforms of land was too great for her to make out what was happening. She shifted the bag in her other hand as she climbed the steps. Whatever was going on she was going to find out. 

“Ven! I’m home!” She called as she placed the nearly melted ice cream in the freezer. She shut the fridge and waited for him to appear in the kitchen doorway. That’s strange. Nothing. No footsteps, no spiky blonde hair peeking around the hallways entrance. Complete and utter silence. Something was definitely going on. She peered through the kitchen window. Across the way her sight caught a familiar form. Terra was in the garden, alone. Warning bells rang in her head, without warning she took off out down the hall towards the back door. Paneled walls flew by, bedrooms doors became a blur as she flung open the back door of the castle. The slam signaled that it was safe for Ventus to appear. Both him and Chirithy peeked out from his room. They shared an excited glance before quickly closing the door once more.

Every bad situation was flying through Aqua’s brain as she ran full speed down the pathway. Was this how Terra had felt the night before when he found her cowering under her covers? She didn’t have time to ponder the thought. Her speed slowed and feet skidded as she entered through the garden gate. It was like a menagerie of every romantic novel she had ever read. Warm lights hung above, giving off a soft gleam. The flowers had bloomed to perfection, during their arrival they had only just began to blossom. At the center of it all, a finely arranged table and Terra looking like he was about to faint. “What’s all this?” Her voice was a bit dreamy from being utterly overwhelmed at the sight.  
________________________________________

Terra rose to his feet and turned to face her. Was it the lighting or was blush steadily creeping it’s way onto his face? Aqua looked stunning, though when didn’t she? The look in her eye gave away everything she was feeling inside. Shock. Surprise. And... flattery? “Welcome home.” He said as he revealed a stunning bouquet of flowers from behind his back. She approached the table, doing her damnedest but utterly failing to hide her impending blush. He hand fell upon her lower back as he rested the flowers in her hands. They smelled heavenly; the familiar scent of home in full bloom. He ushered her over to the adjoining chair, making sure to pull out before she sat, just like Eraqus had taught him.

She set the bouquet aside, her hands folded, the tips of her fingers rested under her chin with her elbows sitting on the edge of the table. The food in front of her looked delectable but smelled even better. Her mouth salivated at the thought of how good it would taste. Terra took his seat, though his posture was stiff. He cleared his throat and and took a breathe, form relaxing into the back of the chair. “Shall we?” He gestured to the meal in front of them. Aqua was almost giddy, she couldn’t recall the last time she enjoyed a meal like this. “After you.” She took her fork in hand and dug in.

The warm breeze of day had turned into a cold burst enough to cause a faint shiver. Terra wrapped his arm around Aqua’s shoulder, rubbing up and down to counter the brisk air. During their meal they two slowly grew closer and closer in distance until finally the feet of their chairs were touching. A deep laugh erupted from her lips, he was always good at making the stupidest of jokes. She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye as her laughed subsided. She turned to face him but was unprepared for what she found. His elbow rested on the table, his first propped his chin. The part that shook her to her core though was his eyes. The telltale look of absolute adoration, a look that spoke leaps and bounds about what lie inside. She found herself holding her breathe for that moment. 

Terra didn’t break eye contact, how could he? This was everything he every he had every hoped for and more. The love of his life was wrapped under his arm looking drop dead gorgeous. Blue strands of hair framed her featured all too well. Her eyes like glass bottomless ponds. Without realizing he had leaned in even closer to her than he already was. She stared at him and he stared right back. He bit his lip and swallowed his pride. This moment was everything he wanted. He wanted her to feel how important she was to him, how much she truly meant. “Can I kiss you?” His voice was barely audible. She didn’t hesitate, her head bobbed lightly. 

Eyes closed and lips parted, they leaned even closer. Their lips met but it wasn’t what you would expect. No fireworks, not metaphorical spark. This wasn’t some heat of the moment embrace. This was the cumulation of years of unspoken love. It was overwhelming. How long had they aches to express feeling left unsaid? How many moments, how many chances had finally lead to this moment? The feeling was like an ache, no, a need for one another. Their mouths parted to deepen the kiss further. She was surprised at how plush his lips were and he was equally surprised at how soft hers were.

They became lost, the world fell away around them. His tongue traced hers lightly but she returned the favor. A soft moan escaped her, she was in heaven. She couldn’t have dreamed up a better scenario. Year after year she had thought of so many ways to tell him of her feelings. Though, this single kiss summarized it all in a fleeting moment. They broke apart gasping for air. The moon was high in the sky making everything look even softer, it really was like a dream. “I love you.” She whispered as a tear spilled down her face. “I love you too.” He wiped it away and rested his hand on her cheek. She placed her hand over his and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in a LOOOONG time but I’m pretty proud of this work. Apologies if my pacing is kind of out of whack, like I said, it’s been a awhile. Will try to update regularly, Chapter 2. is already almost done! The smut will come later but man it will be worth it I promise.


End file.
